The present invention relates broadly to a high voltage power supply system, and in particular to a driver amplifier apparatus for a high voltage power supply.
An electric switch is a device that makes, breaks, or changes the course of an electric circuit. Basically, an electric switch consists of two or more contacts mounted on an insulating structure and arranged so that they can be moved into and out of contact with each other by a suitable operating mechanism.
The term switch is usually used to denote only those devices intended to function when the circuit is energized or deenergized under normal operating conditions; as contrasted with circuit breakers, which have as one of their primary functions the interruption of short circuit currents. Although there are hundreds of types of electric switches their application can be broadly classified into two major categories; power and signal.
In a power application, the function of a switch is to energize or deenergize an electric load. On the low end of the power scale, wallswitches are used in homes and offices for turning lights on and off; dial and push button switches control power to electric ranges, washing machines and dishwashers. On the high end of the scale are load-break switches and disconnect switches in power systems at the highest voltage.
For power applications, when closed, switches are required to carry a certain amount of continuous current without overheating, and in the open position they must provide enough insulation to isolate the circuit electrically. The latter function is particularly important in high voltage circuits because it is the practice in the electrical industry to forbid people from working on electrical equipment unless it is isolated from the electrical supply system by a visible break in air. The present invention provides a means of connecting a high voltage source to a load.